My Phantom
by PhantomWolf79
Summary: "Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!" I sang out. A figure dropped from above and landed in front of me. He was dressed all in black, except for his stark white mask. "As you command, Angel." He stared into my eyes. "The Phantom."
1. Note

I don't own anything other then the character (minus Erik) or any of the music. That stuff belongs to Andrew Llyod Webber and Gaston Leroux.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! Please go hard on me, I need to know what to do to make it better! R&R with your opinions.**

The entire theater class was giddy, because of the rumors of the final project. Our teacher came into the classroom, and we all went from a buzzing hive of crazies to a still, silent room. "Well, good afternoon to you too." Ms. Merritt joked. She was talking about our past performances and how they were going to be needed in this next project. I raised my hand, and she pointed at me. "What will we be doing for this project?" Almost everyone leaned in to hear this.

Ms. Merritt smiled. "Rewrites of Phantom of the Opera, to perform for a friend of mine." All the guys groaned, but all the girls went nuts in excitement.

One girl raised her hand. "What do you mean 'rewrite'?" Our teacher got a glint in her eyes. "You will be writing the story of Phantom, but you have to involve all of the songs." Most of us phan-girls sighed in sadness. A Raoul ending, like always. "Pick groups, you'll need actors and a writer." Most of the class came over to me, asking to be either the writer or Christine.

So many people smothered me, I couldn't breathe. "I won't be of any use if I die of suffocation!" I yelled, and everyone backed off. After about a million 'please be in my group''s, I decided on a very nice offer, being the Writer and Christine.

On the bus, I worked on the script, making the ending more phan-girl style. By school time the next day, I had the entire thing planned.

Characters and Actors

Myself, Jasmine = Christine

Kyle = Raoul

Sarah = Carlotta (She could change her gorgeous voice into Carlotta's)

Tammy = Meg

Peter = Andre

Lucas = Firmin

Sahara = Mme. Giry

"Where's Erik's part?" Jonathan asked. I gave off a heavy sigh. "Couldn't find a good Erik." I breathed. As I walked through the halls in thought, I heard an incredible voice, singing my name. "_Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine._" The voice was velvety and strong, smooth and yet full of remorse. The deep, rich voice echoed of the walls, and I found myself looking for the figure singing. I walking into the theater, and began to hum Think of Me. I eventually found myself singing, "_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once and a while, please promise me you'll try._" Again, that voice came out of the darkness, "_When you find, that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me._" I felt so captivated; I looked again, and caught a slight image of an ivory mask in the balcony nearest the stage.


	3. Chapter 2

I looked up to the balcony seat again, expecting him to reappear. Drawing upon my many viewings of the movie, I tried to remember how Christine always got him to appear. I continued to sing; only this was a song that would probably match his life in a way. "_Playground school bell rings, again. Storm clouds come to play, again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to. Hello._" I could swear for a second, I saw the figure again. "Hello, sir." I called up, but whoever they were, they didn't respond. I started to think of other songs that could get them to come out. "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory!_" I heard something moving above me in the rafters. "_Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel!_" I sang out.

A figure dropped from above and landed in front of me. He was dressed all in black, except for his stark white mask. "As you command, Angel." He stared into my eyes. "The Phantom." I felt myself lose reality, and fall down, expecting this all to vanish. I sensed his leather gloved hands carefully cradle my head, and then pick me up bride style. I kept my eyes close, so to not scare him as we descended into a place in the school I'd never gone to. When he stopped moving, he lowered me onto a soft bed, and I heard his footsteps grow faint, as though he had walked away. I opened my eyes to find myself in the drama closet, on one of the old prop beds. The door opened to show Sarah and Tammy come in, most likely for costumes.

"Jazz?" Sarah walked over and sat down next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing the wake-up scene from the script." I lied so easily, it almost scared me.

"You did amazing." Tammy replied. "It almost looked like you were surprised to be in here." I smiled at the compliment, but in my mind I did wonder how I got here. For the rest of the day, Tammy Sarah and I played with the costumes. I thought it was great to have two best friends like these guys.

At home, I didn't tell my parents about my "Erik" moment. They wouldn't have believed me. My older sister put in her headphones, to drown out my rant on what happened, so I ended up just listening to Gerard Butler's soothing voice, in The Music of The Night.

The next day, in drama, I raised my hand to ask a question of my own. "Do we have secret tunnels in the school?" The other students started to whisper. "I think so," Ms. Merritt answered, obviously deep in thought, "but I've never encountered them." I waited until lunch time to head to the stage with my grappling hook (which is really just an old metal hook tied to a long piece of rope). I threw the hook up into the rafters, and hoisted myself up. The suspended ground was very uneasy, and I tried my best not to trip. I brought the rope up, so no one would find me. The hanging bridges swung, making it very hard to navigate without looking over the edge. I heard voices below me, and saw Kyle walking across the stage.

He started to sing, and I stood above and watched. "_Let me be your freedom, let me be your light!_" I leaned a bit too much, because I ended up shaking the rafters pretty badly. He didn't look up; he just walked off, like nothing had happened above him. I relaxed as I heard the doors close, and I slipped. I found myself clinging for dear life. I tried to pull myself up, but my hands were in the only notches on the boards.

I was about to scream when another idea came to mind. In a panicky tone, I sang "_Angel of Music, come and save me, secret and strange angel!_" Sure enough, there he was, the mask secured to his face. He grasped my wrists and pulled me up to him.

"You just can't stand being away from me, can you?" He asked, peering at me with his crystal green eyes.

"Thanks…" I prolonged when one would address the other by name, and he got the hint.

"Erik." He stated. Nothing more or less. "Thank you, Erik." I hugged him, and he went a little rigid.

"What is it?" He inquired, amazed that I would hug him.

"I'm making sure you're real." I whispered. He lifted my head.

"Do I look fake to you?" I shook my head and he smiled. "You still need a person to play your Phantom?" He let me go, and I nodded.

His eyes shown with a strange light. "Consider me the Opera Ghost."


	4. Chapter 3

No one in the cast had heard of an Erik at our school, and the strangest part was that he was never at any of the rehearsals. He always just left us a note saying to continue without him, that he was already prepared. As we did certain scenes, his voice would surround us, and we knew he was watching us.

One day, as I sat in history, I found a note on my desk. On the front was a wax-formed rose. When I opened it, it was filled with beautiful calligraphically style writing. Each stroke was very careful, but obviously done with a quill.

"Sweet Jasmine,

Go to the prop room after this class. Myra, how do you sit through these lessons? Anyway, I'll be there, and we can practice our scene.

I remain, mademoiselle, your humble and obedient servant,

S.G"

"I've wondered that same thing." I accidently thought aloud. Mr. Hassan turned and smacked a yard stick on his desk.

"Reading notes in class, Ms. Buick?" I froze up as he walked over to take the message. He snatched the letter from my hand, and walked back up to the front when his eyes widened. I craned my neck, and found a note with a wax rose lying there.

He opened the note and read it to us. "Lawrence, I insist that you do not do that again. My messages to Jasmine are a secret, and if you interfere, I'm afraid that we will have quite a problem. Do not underestimate my power, Lawrence. In this place, I am very influential and could easily have you removed from staff. I remain your humble servant, S.G" The students whispered about a phantom in the school, and Mr. Hassan went a little pale. He placed both notes on his desk.

Some of the girls turned on me, glaring. "Why is a phantom sending **_you_** notes?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he likes me more then you guys." Their faces reddened. I raised my hand. "May I get a leave of absence for a little bit?" He nodded, reading over the note. I stood up and went to the prop closet, to meet with Erik.

He was already in there when I got in. "What happened?" He questioned with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll have a bunch of phan-girls hunting you, that's for sure." I joked, winning a rich laugh. "Which scene are we practicing?"

"The ending" Erik said, in that no-duh kind of way, "where you kiss me and swear to be with me forever and then I get shot in the leg and you're taking by that idiot Raoul." I nodded, with that look of "I know the ending, I wrote it".

"_Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!_" I kissed him sweetly, softly. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but he knew better.

He started to sing, and the angels must've swooned up in heaven. "_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude!_"

I joined in, and our voices boosted each other in gorgeous sound. "_Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to._" He brought me close to him again. "_Jasmine, that's all I ask of you._" He almost kissed me again; except for this is when Raoul shoots him. He grabbed his leg, like it had been hurt, and I backed off, like Raoul had grabbed me.

He smiled and got up. "Very well done, milove." He bowed, like we had danced.

"Thank you, monsieur." I curtsied, without a skirt. I opened the door to leave, and looked back to see him, but he had left me. I walked out and was headed back to class when Mr. Lance, our principal, walked up to me.

"Jasmine, can I talk to you in my office?" I showed no sign of an argument and went with him. Once we got down there, I could tell he went pale.

On his desk were two wax sealed letters, one with his name on it and one with mine. He handed me mine, and opened his own. I slowly opened mine, so I wouldn't brake the rose.

Dearest Jasmine,

You should know that **_you_** are the only person who has seen me, other than one teacher. There will be no point in asking him about an Erik enrolled here.

I remain your obedient servant,

S.G

I wanted to ask which teacher, but I kept my mouth shut. "This is why I was called down?" I asked, "Because of a silly note?"

"These notes are threatening our teachers, apparently." Mr. Lance pulled out of his desk more unsealed letters, all signed S.G.

I half-heartedly laughed. "What does this have to do with me?" I requested, hoping that they weren't all about me.

"Each one says if you aren't allowed to leave class, the teacher and this person will have a problem." There went my hope. "If you have any knowledge about who this is, you have to turn it over to the school police."

"It's obviously an identity disorder." I stated, "This man has grown attached and wishes his focus of attention, me in the situation, to have whatever I want. He thinks himself the Phantom of the Opera, but stays here, making him more like the Phantom of Elmwood High." The principal was impressed by my performance, and I thought it was pretty impressive too.

"You may leave now, Ms. Buick." And with that I calmly ran out of the room and into the concert hall.

"_Angel of Music, come to me now, secret and strange angel._" I sang as I walked up to the stage. He dropped onto his usual stop on the stage.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" He stopped me a bit short.

I knew this would hurt him, last thing on my list of things to do, but I had to tell him. "You can't go around threatening my teachers!" I hollered. He closed his eyes, and I calmed myself down.

"I understand you resentment for this kind of affection," Erik started, "but you must see that I can train you to make Heaven smile and the Devil tremble." I liked the idea of Satan shaking at the sound of my voice, but I shook my head.

"Afterschool." I announced, "We can do it after school. And during lunch." He nodded proudly.

"Forever your servant." He said with a grin as he vanished into the orchestra pit. I would have gone after him if my show people hadn't shown up to start rehearsal.


	5. Chapter 4

As I walked through the halls, Kyle ran up to me. "Hey, Jazz." He said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Kyle." I nodded, my mind stuck on Erik's kindness.

Kyle jumped in front of me, catching my attention. "I was wondering if you'd want to go out tonight." I felt a twinge of surprise. "Just a movie, nothing more or less."

I gave him a simple smile and nod. "Sure, what are we going to watch?"

"Your choice." I felt a certain approval.

"Spirit of Vengeance is in theater," I cocked my head, telling him to say yes.

He shook his head playfully. "I'll by the popcorn if you buy the tickets."

I hooked my arm into him. "It's a date."

~Erik~

I followed Jasmine, watching her carefully.

_Very stalker, dude _a voice, my own, said.

"Shut up." I whispered, traveling down a pole as she went to the lower level of the school. I heard her voice, and that idiot Kyle's.

"It's a date." I heard her say. I looked through the eyes of a painting to see her with _him_. I felt my hand reach for my Punjab lasso, wanting to strangle that wretched fop. But I had to remind myself that it would be easier to charm her phan-girl side. _A quick trip to my secret place should do it._ I thought in silence. I watched her leave the school with that fool. _She will love me, one way or another._ I traveled through my secret tunnels into my candle lit lair.

~Jasmine~

I danced around my room to the sweet sounds of Masquerade. A knock at my door made me jump and turn off my music. "Come in!" I yelled, sitting on my bed sweetly.

My daddy walked in, and sat down beside me. "Honey, the school just called Katie on her cell…"

I cut him off. "I don't care what your 'sweetheart' told you," I snarled, "I don't want to hear it. I'm doing fine in school."

"That's what I'm worried about." I froze, "Apparently, some nutcase has taken to you…"

I sighed. "Daddy, don't worry, I have this under control." My dad didn't say anything else; he just walked out of my room. I looked out the window into the night sky when a mass in the tree caught my attention. I opened the window, and a folded paper flew past me and grazed my cheek. The mass vanished, and I looked at the wax-rose-sealed letter.


	6. Chapter 5

"Dearest Jasmine,

I must warn you against Kyle, for I have heard his words. He is not the man you think he is. I beg you to reconsider your outing. I will be collecting you tomorrow for your first singing lesson. Be ready to sing whatever I choose.

I remain your humble and obedient servant,

S.G" I felt to mad, and I wanted to crumble that note up, but I lied it onto my desk and fell asleep. When I woke the next morning, daddy was looking over my letter. I reached out to snatch it from him, but he held it outside my reach and continued.

"Who's S.G?" Daddy demanded, throwing the letter on the ground.

I didn't answer, I just stooped down and collected the note and placed it in my desk, with the others. I pushed my dad out, so that I could get dressed. As I hunted for a good outfit, I noticed a box on the ground. It had no sending address, or name, or even a wax-rose. I opened it to see an amazing black pencil skirt, and a sparkling pink tank-top. I put them on, and then saw the black brazier and heels. I went to the bathroom, and gave my rusty blonde (a reddish brown blonde) hair ringlets. I felt like Adrianna Lima, with my gorgeously tanned skin and my icy blue eyes.

"How could someone not want this?" I thought aloud, modeling for the mirror. It was too late when I realized that Katie was watching me.

"Jazzy, where did you get that?" Her tone was deadly, laced with an unbreakable voice.

I rolled my eyes, and did the traditional 'I don't care' look. "Why do you care?"

"That's mine, isn't?!" She lunged at me, looking for her name on the tag. She pulled the brazier off, and I fell onto the ground. She threw the jacket on top of me, "I guess not." She coolly walked out.

"I can get up, there's no need to hover." I muttered under my breath I pushed myself to my knees, and from there went to my feet. I pulled on my jacket again and headed out to my car. It wasn't the coolest car ever, but I loved the thing to bits! It had leather heated seats, and wicked cruise control. I loved my Impala! I jumped in, and fired her up. She purred like a content kitty cat, but as I backed her up out of the driveway, dad came running out.

"Do you want to explain these!?" He hollered, holding my other letters. He had destroyed the roses, and for that I ignored him and drove off to school.

I was the center of attention all day. Everyone wanted to know either about my new outfit or the fact that the Phantom was stalking me. I acted like it was a normal day, or tried at least. It would be kind of hard if no one would let you be.

Kyle walked up and leaned against the lockers. "So, you ready for our date?"

My eyes widened. "I am so sorry! I forgot when I went to bed last night!" I pleaded, but he stopped me.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled, "we can go after school."

I nodded, "I have a singing lesson right after school, so just meet me by the front doors" I told him as I walked to the stage with my crew.

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew _

_That man and mystery_." Erik was happy about something. His voice held a certain power that kept us captivated, even though we couldn't see him.

"_Are both, in you._"

Our voices joined, and my friends leaned in with surprise carefully etched onto their faces. "_And in this labyrinth where night is blind! The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind_." I held my head, like it hurt. As I vocalized, he called me to sing for him. Oddly enough, every time he said it, I felt air travel into my lungs, making it so I could continue. His voice rang loud and clear, "_I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne, to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music._ _You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me to sing, for my music. My music._" That's where rehearsal ended, the bell rang for the day's end.

I slipped into the back of the stage, and softly sang his calling card, "_Angel of music, come, collect me. Take me away, Angel._" His hand stole mine, and he guided me to the wall, where there was a little hole. Everyone knew about the hole, but no one ever pulled it to reveal a door into the passages. He had me go in first, so that I wouldn't turn back. He sealed the wall shut again, and in that blissful darkness he guided me, kept me calm as the shadows showed their deviousness through their turnings and dances. He held one hand, but used his free hand to brace me to him.

~Erik~

I held her waist, guiding her through my world of shadows and demons. She didn't seem to mind how I held her, and so I continued to bring her to my world. A small candle twinkled in her astonished eyes, and I felt a smile tease at my lips. She was slowly coming to me, like she was meant to.


	7. Chapter 6

..:Jasmine:..

I found myself, once I was in good solid mind, in Erik's hiding place. It was lit with candles, and a grand piano stood on raised platform, and the room was covered in curtains. "This is…" I was speechless. This world seems to dazzle with an unknown light. He led me up to the piano, and he sat me down next to him. He played such a strange melody, it calmed me and sent chills down my spine. I relaxed as the rhythm caused me to lose myself in the music.

My voice resonated against the walls,

"_Don't leave me yet, please love sit down. _

_I have so much I need to tell._

_When we first met, I was on the ground_

_But you came and made my heart swell._

_But the tension in your voice, when I'm talkin bout my friends_

_You know me better than that, to guess what's on my mind._

_Don't try to talk your way out of this_

_Please let me say_

_I know there's still love here, darling_

_At the end of the day_

_Put your trust in me, forget your fears_

_I'll never leave you, believe my words_

_I want to be by your side_

_I give my love to you, I'll give my world_

_Tonight_." I didn't know where the words came from, but Erik seemed very happy.

He smiled like in a fantasy. "That was amazing, Jasmine milove." He cooed, but I felt exhausted. We sang more songs, and after a half an hour, he took me through a secret tunnel outside, a little ways off where Kyle was standing.

"Be cautious." Erik said, vanishing into the shadows. I ran over, and he gave me a hug.

"That was a short session." He joked, walking me to his car. I felt Erik's eyes on me.

"_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes_." I sang softly, catching Kyle's attention for a second. He didn't ask any questions, he just hurried me into the car and took off.

**I am sorry that this chapter is short! I promise the next one will be longer! And I want to thank Gailia and Andimpink for sticking with my insanity!**


	8. Chapter 7

..:Erik:..

I felt the agony and anger as I saw her ride off with that ignorant fool, and I went back to my lair. I went to the piano, but found no comfort in the momentary bliss that had been before she left. I walked over to one of the curtained mirrors, and I placed my hand on my mask. Taking it off, I looked into my black eye, with the angry red flesh. I gently placed my fingers against the wound. I imagined that Jasmine saw it, but she had look of horror in her eyes, and fear lined her smile. I placed my porcelain mask on, replacing the ivory. I walked through my domain, listening to the cleaning crew. I went into the music room, and it was filthy. I crinkled my nose in disgust, and left my letter of resentment.

As I returned to my hiding hole, I heard two men talking. I became one with a portrait nearby to observe. "You pumped for the school rally, Joseph?" I remembered Joseph, the boy that never cleaned the music room.

The sicko grinned evilly. "You know the Phantom's girl?" The boy with him nodded. "I'm gonna find out what the phantom likes about her." My Punjab magically appeared in my hands. _Not on my life, psycho._ I thought as I descended into my home to write a quick letter to Joseph Bucket.

..:Jasmine:..

As Kyle and I walked out of the theater, our hands were joined. "That was a good movie." That's all I could think of to say. The ride back to school, for my car, was pretty quiet, not a lot to talk about other than Phantom and Ghost Rider. As we came back, I hugged him and thanked him for the date, and walked over to my car. I felt Erik's presence nearby, and a chill crawled throughout my body. I climbed into my car and began to drive home when I saw a black mass on the roof, moving as my car went forwards. I stopped the car for a second, and halfway climbed out the window. I folded my middle and ring fingers down, making my "I love you" sign. "It wasn't that good!" I yelled to him, then I ducked back into my car and drove off towards home.

..:Joseph Bucket:..

I walked into the janitors, looking for some ammonia for the windows when a letter fluttered down in front of me. It wax symbol was a cursed skull, watching my movements. I broke the wretched thing in half, and read the letter from the stupid ghost.

"Joseph Bucket,

I swear to all the darkness that fills this school, if you touch look at mademoiselle Jasmine the wrong way, I will personally kill you, and laugh as the lights leave your eyes.

You've been warned.

S.G" I wasn't sure what to think. I shrugged it off as an empty promise. I grabbed the glass cleaner and dumped some on the paper warning.

..:Jasmine:..

"Where were you?!" Daddy yelled. I cringed a bit, but I held myself somewhat firm.

"I had a date and a singing lesson." I told him, again.

His eyes showed an anger I'd never seen. "You're supposed to tell me about that kind of stuff!" I began to recognize the anger. It was the same kind of anger I always saw in Katie.

I raised my voice to match his, "But you'd say no, saying I need to be home to help plan a wedding I've been against since I met the vicious pit viper you expect me to call mother!" I ran into my room and locked the door, so he couldn't come in with me. I pulled out an old black suitcase and began to fill it with my stuff. I wasn't going to put up with Katie and her influence anymore. My clothes, my movies, my pillow, anything that would fit, I grabbed and put into the suitcase. I grabbed a backpack, for other stuff that wouldn't make it into the suitcase. I grabbed my Phantom of the Opera move, rewrite, and all the stuff that kept me going. I took everything that was ever mine and opened the door.

Daddy looked confused. "Jazz, where are you…" I didn't answer or say anything. I just started out the door. Katie tried to stop me, but I back-handed her, for all the times she had hit me. My sister saw me as I was closing the door.

"See ya." I said as the door shut and I walked into the garage. Packing all of my stuff into the back seat, I climbed into the front and drove off down the street before checking my secret stash. Hidden in a compartment only I knew about was roughly seven thousand dollars, for emergencies only. I parked my car outside the school and went to sleep. I was never going back, that I already knew.


	9. Chapter 8

..:Erik:..

I was flummoxed by the appearance of the car at this hour, but was even more so when the driver didn't get out. In the lightless parking lot, I couldn't see whose car, as I had memorized driver by style and color, but I knew someone had stopped here for the night. I felt as though I should travel to the vehicle, but kept my distance from it. I decided to wait till morning to find the motorist's identity. I fell through one of my many trap doors into the tunnels and began to walk through to my own bed.

..:Jasmine:..

My dreams felt so cursed, as I ran from the man. I didn't know who he was, but I ran for the stage. As soon as I got in, I tried to sing to my angel for help, but instead found that I couldn't open my mouth. As he neared me, I couldn't move. He grabbed me, and I woke up to see Erik outside my window. I let out a little yelp, and took a deep breath. I opened the door, and grabbed onto him in a death strangle of a hug. "Thank heavens." I tightened my hold on him, and he wrapped me in his arms.

When he released me, his eyes were full of joy, and concern. "Why are you here this early?" He looked into my back seat to see my suitcase. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. He gave me a look, just a look that asked why I had a suitcase.

"I ran away from home." I sighed. His expression undeniably changed from questioning to oh-my-gosh.

He blinked a couple times, trying to think. "Why would you come here?"

"I hoped that you'd take me in…" I didn't have to say anything more. He was grabbing my baggage and my wrist and dragging us both towards the wall. He pushed a solid-looking brick out and pulled us both in. As he guided me through the darkness, I felt safe.

"How did you end up here?" The question slid off my tongue. I could tell he was looking at me and I scowled myself.

"It was a long time ago…" Erik seemed a little upset. I was about to tell him he didn't have to tell me. "I need to tell someone about what happened." He said, and I closed my mouth.

..:Flashback-Erik:..

_I was standing at the corner of two streets, without anything to cover my face. So many other kids saw me and ran to their mothers, but I had no one. I ran out into the street, so that someone would hit me. Contrary to my wish, a car stopped slowly in front of me, and a woman came out. She wasn't the prettiest, but to me she was an angel. She scooped me into her arms and put me in her car. As she continued, I started to softly sing a tune I'd heard my mother sing. "_Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._" The woman looked at me through her mirrors. She told me I had a beautiful voice, and asked where I learned to sing. She was surprised when I said I never learned. She brought me here, to her sister, the only one who knew about the secret passages and cave under the school._

..:Present-Jasmine:..

My brain clicked on to who it was. "Ms. Merritt." I stated aloud. "She said there were secret passages, but she'd never found them." Erik nodded solemnly, and I smiled. "It's better than that old bat Mrs. Pinole." He laughed, and we can into the candle lit cave again.

He guided me to the satin bed. "You can sleep here tonight." He offered, leaving the room.

"Where will you sleep?" I questioned, feeling horrible for possibly taking his bed.

He pointed to a small opening in the wall. "There's another bed back there, where I usually sleep." I felt better. "Night, milove." He traveled quickly into the crack and was silent. I changed into my pajama top and pants and ducked under the silk covers. The bed vibrated with its own warmth.

"Love you." I whispered to Erik as I fell asleep.

"I love you too." He responded.

**I really need some reviews here, people. Please?**


	10. Chapter 9

Erik walked me to the gym, for the all-day school assembly. I was the first one there, so I just ran around like a little child. I could sense Erik's eyes on my for a little while, before they're gaze left me. I heard footsteps, and turned to see one of the cleaning crew.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in all seriousness, the cleaning crew isn't supposed to interact with the students. He didn't answer, but he pulled me in and tried to kiss me. I pushed him off of me and ran to the hallway, hoping he wouldn't follow. My hopes were dashed when he came out the door, with a fire in his eyes. I took off into the auditorium, running to the stage for my angel. I turned to sing for help, but I was cut off by a horrid kiss from the retard. I tried to push him away, but he started to unbutton my shirt. He was crudely shoved off me, and the sound of something breaking told me that this wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes to see Erik, sword and Punjab in his hands, and his mask shattered on the floor.

"This is the last face you'll see before I kill you." He snarled as he slashed the man's eyes. It was then I realized that his sword was real. The man grabbed his eyes, crying blood. As soon as his hands were away from his eyes, Erik placed the noose around his neck, and gave one good tug. The man dropped to the floor, dead.

..:Erik:..

I was growling, I could tell as I laughed at Joseph's lifeless eyes. I snuck a look at Jasmine, and she was afraid. I took off into my shadows, but she grabbed my wrist.

"Let me see, Erik." She ordered. I covered the scar and looked at her. She shook her head and gently pulled my hand off my face. Her eyes showed no fear, and her smile was genuine, not forced. She softly fingered it, afraid to hurt it.

I looked away. "Say it." She gave me a look. I rolled my eyes "'Oh no, put the mask back on.'" I said emotionless. She only smiled and lightly laid a kiss on my lips. I was surprised at the beginning, but I wrapped my arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. When it broke, I remembered Bucket's body.

"I'll be right back, milove." I grabbed the corpse and dragged it into the darkness.

..:Jasmine:..

I smiled and went back into the gym, and now there were more people. I climbed the bleachers to the top, and was joined by Tammy and Sarah. We didn't talk, or they'd talk to each other, but I was still focused on the kiss. Mr. Lance started talking about extra security around the school, to protect the students and staff. I shook my head, and Sarah looked over at me.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"He hasn't killed anyone who didn't deserve it." I muttered, and Sarah just shrugged and went back to focusing on the speech.

"And now, for the Spirit Sparklers!" Mr. Lance yelled, lighting stupid sparkle stick on fire. An eerie laughter rang out from the PA system.

"Pathetic, monsieur!" Erik chuckled. "This is how you're celebrating Halloween? Weak little lights?" Mr. Lance looked around for where Erik was, but he wouldn't find him. "I have a better idea, my friends. I'm having a little Masquerade party, on the 24 of October." The students began to whisper excitedly. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you where, for I will be hunted down by vicious teachers." The teachers actually got booed by their students. "But you will know where to go, for my sweet Jasmine will tell you." Everyone turned to look at me. "That is all for now, my loyal servants." The PA crackled as he turned off the microphone. Everyone made way for me as I descended, then surrounded me, asking for the location. I shoved my way out and ran into the auditorium, quickly being snatched by Erik and swept away into his lair.

**Ok, I need reviews, because I feel like only three people read my story, and I might actually stop! If you like this story and want it to continue, make sure to review.**


	11. Chapter 10

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!?" I screamed, a pillow as a muffler.

Erik shrugged. "I'm trying to make you more popular." He doesn't wear his mask around me anymore. I look up at him. "You're smart and pretty. You deserve some fame and servitude." I smiled.

"You think I'm pretty?" I said all too childishly, receiving a sweet chuckle from my friend. "Well, where is the party?" I positioned the pillow back in place, and sat cross-legged on the bed.

"It'll be in the old schoolhouse across town." Erik sat down next to me. He seemed a bit tired. "Thank you." He seemed a bit confused by my appreciation. "For saving me from that man." He relaxed on the bed.

"I warned him about what would happen." He stated coolly. I was about to give him a quick kiss on the cheek when a thumping sound caught our attention. He looked at me, placed one of his masks on, and swiftly went to inspect the sound. I walked over to his mask stand. I picked up a Red-Death style mask, and put it on. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. I looked ridiculous, but I ran over and grabbed Erik's cape. I put it on and played around, like a phan-girl. Subtle footsteps made themselves known, and I took of the mask, but not the cape. Erik came in, dragging Tammy behind him.

He gave me a perplexed look. "Why are you wearing my cloak?" He interrogated, and I promptly took it off and put it back.

"Why are you dragging Tammy down here?" I inquired. He shrugged. "I found her in the tunnel, and I couldn't think of where else to take her." I tore part of my shirt, making Erik turn slightly pink, and blindfolded her.

"Take her to the music room." I ordered, and he obeyed. He carried her bride style back into the gloomy passage. I relaxed on the bed, and felt a strange need, one I'd never felt. I wanted Erik to be with me, right next to me. I curled up on the bed, not sure what to do. Slowly I drifted off into sleep.

..:Erik:..

Tammy started to stir as I reached the music room. I placed her quickly and fled to the shadows once more. I watched her chaotic mind try to put what happened together, before returning to Jasmine. She'd fallen asleep, and I knew better, but I caressed her cheek with my hand before heading into my cave. The bed was old and in bad shape, but I had decided not to tell her. I relaxed on my bed, thinking about what will happen at the end of the school year. _She's almost eighteen._ I reached onto my dresser, pulling off a box. I opened to see a ring, my mother's, and smile, playing the scene in my mind. Of course she leaves me for the ignorant boy. I closed box and took off my mask. I closed my eyes and let all of my fears and shadows leave, for even a child who has had nothing to scare it has fear.

..:Jasmine:..

I woke up, and looked to Erik's cave in the cave. I walked over, not realizing I was in a short red nightgown. I peeked in, and saw Erik lying on his bed, staring at a box before closing it, removing his mask and closing his eyes. His bed was worn and tattered, and I felt so bad about having a good bed while he had this. I gently woke him, so that he was half-asleep.

He mumbled and opened his eyes. "Jasmine?" He groaned. "What's wrong?" He was definitely tired.

I silenced him. "Nothing's wrong love." I soothed him into like a trance. I slowly pulled him up and brought him out. I walked him to my bed and tucked him in. I kissed his forehead, then pulled off a thin blanket for myself. I curled up on a chair, and fell back asleep.

When I woke up, Erik was sitting up in confusion. He looked over at me. "How did I get in your bed?" I laughed, shaking my head. He gave me a goofy smile. "You did this, didn't you?" I nodded.

"I saw your bed, and felt bad." I admitted, standing up. He walked over and kissed my tenderly.

He looked into my eyes. "If I wanted your bed, I would've taken it." He told me, a certain level of seriousness mixed with adoration. I smiled, and kissed him again. My phone went off at my side, scaring us both. It's a message from my father.

"_swete, im sry. Plz com home._" I trashed the message. I sent my reply, "_id soonr die thn go bak 2 being beten!_" I check my calendar. "Today's October 19," I just a twinge of nervousness, "The day of the grade performance." He nodded.

"We're ready."


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry this didn't come out sooner! I've been working on some stuff for FictionPress and running my country on NationStates, I've been swamped! Oh, and school, but that doesn't count. AnYwAy, thank you to all the people who left a comment! (And for guest who didn't realize this, you can leave comments too).**

**And, I get that Erik is out of character, but its not an actual story. It's something that comes from my psycotic subconcioness. And with the whole Jazz not calling the cops, I wouldn't do it either. I would want the pain to stop, but I'd want my sister and my brothers more. I have seen too many families seperated because of the DFS system. Of course in my case, I'd fight back, THEN go to a friend's house. Either way, I would still want to be able to live without a DFS collar around my neck. Many of my foster siblings lost their friend once they went into the system. Yeah, my family does foster care. Where do you think my experience comes from? My sister Ashley told me what it was like in the system. I would never risk that. **

**Anyway, onto the story!**

The story will be told as though they're in the opera house, Jasmine is Christine and Erik is…Erik.

* * *

Meg and I ran and joined the other ballet dancers as Carlotta destroyed a beautiful song with her voice. Monsieur Lefèvre was guiding two gentlemen around, showing them how the Opera Populaire was run.

Piangi and mini-Piangi sang, and of course screwed up, saying Roma instead of Rome. Lefèvre lead the men onto the stage, upsetting Monsieur Reyer.

"I'm rehearsing!" Reyer cried, feeling undignified.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry," the ballet teacher, in the middle of stretching, looked over, "ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention." Everyone stared at the gentlemen. "As you know, there have been rumors of my retirement, I can tell you all now that they're true," Carlotta laughed at Piangi, "and I'm happy to introduce the two gentlemen who now own the theater, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." Firmin held himself firm while Andre waved to everyone.

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron." Firmin said loudly, "The Vicomte de Changy." Andre introduced a man with long hair and a smile.

The Vicomte stood just where I could see him. "It's Raoul." I breathed, seeing him again. "When I was little, in the house by the sea, we were childhood sweethearts." Meg turned and whispered "Christine, he's so handsome."

"Hello, my parents and I are always willing to finance the arts, especially the world-renown Opera Populaire." Carlotta walked over, acting flirty. Raoul didn't really care about Carlotta or Piangi for that manner. The patron just left, and allowed the ballerinas to begin practicing their dance. Meg and I did well, I could tell from Monsieur Andre's stare.

Of course, as we went through the song, Carlotta threw a hissy-fit, whining again. "All they want is the dancing!" She screamed, walking towards the exit. Monsieur Andre and Firmin were able to calm her, but I rolled my eyes. "How many times is she gonna do that?" I asked Meg. She and I chuckled when Carlotta demanded silence. We knew what that meant: a "private rendition".

She rocked back and forth as she waited for her entrance. "_Think of me-! Think of me fo-ondly when we've said go-o-odbye!_" I pressed on one of my ears, trying to stop the ringing. "_Remember me-e-e, once and a while please promise me __**YOU'LL**__ try._" I could swear I went deaf for a moment. "_When you fi-ind, than once again you lo-ong to take YOUR-_" Thank heavens she didn't finish, but one of the back drops fell, knocking her to the ground.

Meg squeezed my arm. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" I looked to see him, but only saw the empty rafters.


	13. Chapter 12

**Special shout-out to Gailia, Phantress192011, and everyone else who's stuck with my crazy.**

* * *

Chaos exploded in the opera house. In between trying to free Carlotta and calming some of the ballerinas, Meg's claim was lost in a sound of panic. I walked over to the other girls and calmed them quickly.

"These things do happen." I cringed, since in the mood the Prima Donna is in, she would explode.

I was right. Carlotta went off on Monsieur Lefèvre and the new managers. She stormed out of the opera house, threatening the ruin of the performance. Then, I saw the letter. I knew it was the Opera Ghost's by the red wax skull, and I quickly handed it to Madame Giry. She opened it and read it with great speed. She then went to the managers and read it to them.

Monsieur Firmin took the letter from her. "Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight, when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala. But it appears that we shall now have to cancel, "Firmin tore the letter into pieces, horrifying many of us phantom-fearing girls," as it appears we have lost our star!"

Meg pouted a little bit. "Now what will we do?" She whispered. I shrugged when I heard six words I'd hoped never to hear.

"Christine Daaè could sing it sir."

I turned around. _What?_ I thought in a panic. "What, a chorus girl?" Andre shook his head with distain. "Don't be silly."

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame baited. Andre took the baited idea. "Who?" He asked me.

I stammered a little. "I don't know his name, monsieur." I made sure to sound polite and respectful. Madame walked back to me and gave me a bit of a push. "Let her sing for you monsieur." She begged, "She's been well taught."

I was brought forward to the front of the stage. The soft piano sound calmed my nerves, and I heard my angel's voice. "_Sing, Christine._" He was requesting my voice.

I took a deep breath. "_Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._" I kept my voice soft, so not to sound like Carlotta. From the corner of my eyes I could tell the managers were shocked.

"_Think of me, once and a while please promise me you'll try. _

_When you find, that once again you long, _

_To take your heart back and be free, _

_If you ever find a moment, _

_Spare a thought for me._" I was quickly adopted into the role of Prima Donna. The ballerinas became my biggest fans, and everyone congratulated me. All too soon, the performance came.

My dress made me look like a shining star.

"_We never said, _

_Our love was evergreen, _

_Or as unchanging as the sea, _

_But if you can still remember, _

_Stop and think of me. _

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen, _

_Don't think about the way things might have been. _

_Think of me, think of me waking silent and resign._

_ Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. _

_Recall those days,_

_ Look back at all those times, _

_Think of the things we'll never do. _

_There will never be a day when_

_ I won't think of you!_" The audience exploded in applause, and a man in one of the boxes stood and left. "_Flowers fade, _

_The fruits of summer fade, _

_They have their seasons so do we. _

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think…_" I began my vocalization, and Monsieur Andre was moving with my notes. "_OF me!_" The audience could no longer stay in their seats. Roses came from everywhere, and thundering applause were deafening. Out of all the applause, I heard one that meant so much more. They were muted, rising above my head. As soon as I could, I retreated to the little chapel for my father.


	14. Chapter 13

Erik

"_OF me!_" I smiled. My student had made her great debut. I felt a stirring in my chest, a feeling that I'd never known until I'd met Christine. I clapped slowly, for at the speed of the rest, my loving congratulations would be heard. I retreated to the chapel, where Christine kept a picture of her father.

Christine

Alone in the tiny chapel, I carefully lit a candle to send a wish to heaven. I wrote on a little piece of paper something I wanted, an unbreakable love, and lit the paper on fire. I sat quietly for a moment when I heard a voice above me. "Bravi, Bravi, bravisimmi." I looked around the room, but I couldn't see a man watching me. "My angel…" I whispered as soft footsteps made themselves known.

"Christine, Christine…" Two voices combined, and Meg came through the door. "Where in the world have you been hiding?" She asked, kneeling with me, "Really you were perfect! I only wish I knew your secret," I looked at her serious but fun smile, "who is your great tutor?"

I froze before responding. "Father once spoke of an angel; I used to dream he'd appear." Meg looked at me, confused. "Now when I sing, I can sense him, and I know he's here!" I could his eyes on me, and I rose to my feet. "Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius."

Meg grabbed my arm, "Christine you must've been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Christine you're talking in riddles and it's not like you."

As we walked across the stage, I sang out, "_Angel of Music, guide and guardian, Grant to me your glory!_" Meg's voice joined in, "_Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel!_" I felt my skin prickle, and a strange chill came over me. "He's with me even now." I whispered

Meg clasped my hands in between hers. "Your hands are cold, Christine."

"All around me."

"Your face, Christine. It's white."

"It frightens me." I confessed to her.

She took me to the Prima Donna room. "Don't be frightened."

When we reached the outskirts of the Prima Donna room, the hall was blocked with people in fanciful gowns. Madame Giry took my hand and slipped me past all of the people, wanting to talk to me. She practically fought them off as we reached the door.

Once she knew she wouldn't close the door on anyone's hands, she quickly closed the door and turned to me. "You did very well, my dear." She gently touched my shoulder, like a mother. Walking over to a desk, she lifted a single rose and brought it to me. "He is pleased with you." Gently taking the flower into my hands, I saw what made this different. On this rose, there was a black ribbon tied on, making it his. I walked to my desk and began to inspect the rose, it was perfect.

When the door opened, I paid no attention. "Little Lotte, let her mind wonder." Lotte…I looked up to see the Vicomte, Raoul.

* * *

You all now what's gonna happen next...so I've decided not to write it. JK, still gonna write it! Make sure to leave a response!


	15. Chapter 14

I felt compelled to jump up and bear-hug him, but I restrained myself. "Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls, or of goblins or shoes?" Raoul remembered everything from our childhood. "Or of riddles or frocks?"

"Those picnics in the attic." I smiled. "Or of chocolates?" He made his way through the flowers to me. "Father playing the violin." I felt like I was in a dream.

Raoul knelt down by me. "As we read to each other, dark stories of the North." He joked.

"No, what I love most Lotte said," I sang, "is when I'm asleep in my bed."

He joined my singing with his own. "And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head. The Angel of Music sings songs in my head." He hugged me. "You sang like an angel tonight.

I picked up the picture of Father that I kept with me. "Father said, 'When I'm in Heaven child, I will send you the Angel of Music'. Father is dead Raoul," I turned to face him, "and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

He smiled as he shook his head. "No doubt of it." I felt like everything was perfect. "And now, we go to supper."

That finished the moment. "No, Raoul!" I yelled, catching him off-guard. "The Angel of Music is very strict!"

He seemed confused. "I shan't keep you up late." He began to rise when I grabbed his arm.

"Raoul, things have changed." I tried to tell him.

He chuckled. "You must change, and I must go get my hat." He brushed my hand off. "I'll go order my carriage, two minutes," he laughed as he called me "Little Lotte."

He walked out, and I sat back down in my seat. "Things have _changed_ Raoul." I said to myself. I went and changed into my night gown, and as I came out from behind the folding screen, the candles went out.

* * *

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I've been a little...busy watching different movies and I went to this AMAZING play last night! It was "The Haunting of Hill House", and it was InCrEdIbLe!**


	16. Chapter 15

The room darkened, and nervousness filled the room. I went to leave the room when a voice rung out in anger and adoration. "INSOLENT BOY, THIS SLAVE OF FASION! BASKING IN YOUR GLORY! IGNORANT FOOL, THIS BRAVE YOUNG SUITOR! SHARING IN **_MY_** TRIUMPH!" His voice sounded like it came from everywhere.

It was my Angel. "Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me!" I called out to him "Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me." I plead, "Enter at last, master."

The Angel sung with a voice sweeter then honey. "Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror," I stared at my reflection as a man began to appear on the other side. His black hair was slicked back, and he wore all black, except for a white mask that covered only the right side of his face, "I am there inside!"

I couldn't fight his angelic voice (that's why he's an angel, right?) and felt myself being pulled to him. After I passed through the mirror, the world seemed so hazy. The next thing I would remember would be waking up in a swan bed.

ERIK

I guided Christine down into my lair, for what better name was there for where I stayed. She didn't fight against me; she seemed to give her all to me. Of course I knew she would hate me when she learned her angel was not of Heaven, but of Hades. Once we had arrived, I kept her captivated by my voice.

"_Nighttime, sharpens heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses._" I gently lifted her hand and guided her out of the gondola. She was mesmerized, completely entranced by her angel.

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away, from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light._" She stared as we walked past my little opera stage, "_And listen to the music of the night!_" I leaped up the steps, turning to face her hypnotized eyes. "_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!_" She closed her eyes and rose at my voice, "_and you'll live as you've never lived before._" She walked up the steps to my waiting hand. I guided her near to my pipe organ.

"_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you._" I pulled her close to me, gently holding her arms. "_Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot fight._" I paused, letting the tension build. "_The darkness of the music of the night._" I backed away, and then moved behind the candelabra. "_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!_" I let my voice ring for a moment, letting me catch my breath."_Only then,_" I walked back to her, holding her against me without any restraint on her part,"_can you belong to me._"

I turned her back towards me, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation._" I reluctantly let go of her, and tenderly pulled her along. "_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night._" I pulled a curtain back, meaning to flatter her. Behind the curtain was a dress dummy, which looked like her, dressed in an incredibly beautiful wedding dress.

Not my best move.

She fainted into my arms. (Oh how I wished that this wasn't the performance, that she truly trusted me that much) I gathered her and held her close to me as I placed her safely into my swan bed. "_You alone can make my song take flight._" I sang to her in a passionate whisper. "_Help me make the music of the night._" I gently caressed her face before rising and pulling the rope that hid her behind a black beaded cloth.


	17. I'm sorry! TT

I'm so sorry, my sweet patient readers! I'm afraid I'm done writing this story.

I no longer have the proper inspiration...

Please forgive me. Life's just got seriously in the way!

I do still love you people!  
~PhantomWolf79


End file.
